fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost in Manhattan (Series)
Lost in Manhattan is a fanmade Rugrats/All Grown Up fanfiction tetralogy. Warning! Spoilers ahead, depending on whether you've read the stories or not! Proceed at your own risk! Lost in Manhattan Main article: Lost in Manhattan The full story can be read here. Lost in Manhattan is the first story of the four. Tommy, his friends, and their families go on a Christmas vacation to New York City, while Maxie Goof, his friends, and their families go as well from a different area in California. The babies and Angelica get separated from their parents while they're in Central Park. After unintentionally taking a subway train to another area in the city, they reunite with a good friend, and gladly accept his offer to help them. Shortly after, they meet Maxie and his friends who are in the same situation as them, and Peter helps them too. In Central Park, the Pickes, DeVille, and Finster parents finally notice that the kids are gone, so they team up with the Goof, Zimmeruski, and Tuck parents to find them. As Peter and the toddlers search for the adults, Peter notices two burglars in a toy store, so after finding their hideout, he and the kids foil their plans Home Alone style. After the burglars are arrested, Peter and the toddlers are escorted to Rockefeller Center, where Stu and Goofy find them. After a happy reunion between all the kids and their parents, they throw a party to celebrate Christmas, and finally having their children back. When they have to go to bed for night, Shenzi tries to protest, but she goes anyway. At home, her mother presents her with a photo of Chuckie, whom she dearly missed. We Meet Again Main article: We Meet Again '' The full story can be read here. We Meet Again is the first sequel, and the second story in the series. Maxie and his friends get expelled from Yucaipa Junior High from a false accusation for a vicious prank, so they start over at Jim Jr. Junior High. On the first day, Shenzi Tuck sees a boy whom she thinks she's met before, but can't figure out where. When she meets another boy by accident, that feeling only grows. At home, she tells her father Friar Tuck about it, and he tells her what happened in Manhattan 9 years ago, and that the boys she encountered were there as well, where they met. Starting the day after that, she and Chuckie immediately develop a very strong friendship. They survive a kiss gone wrong, an embarrasingly overprotective father, a bad argument that almost leads to their dooms, etc. After they realize that they have romantic feelings for one another, they start dating. High School Daze ''Main article: High School Daze The full story can be read here. High School Daze is the second sequel, and the third and initially final story. It features the group of friends in their high school years. After 2 months of going out, Shenzi and Chuckie finally become an official couple. But they have some problems, so they mutually take a break from dating each other, and see other people. But Shenzi gets kidnapped during this break. When she's rescued, the break comes to a permanent end, and she and Chuckie are back together. After a talent show at their school, the gang go to Disney World to celebrate the Finsters and Tucks' graduation. At the Magic Kingdom, Chuckie proposes to Shenzi, who happily accepts. In the epilogue for the story, and the entire trilogy, they have a happy wedding, and the newlyweds go to Paris for their honeymoon. In their hotel room, Shenzi makes a very happy announcement to her husband. She rushes out of the bathroom just before doing so, and has her hands on her stomach, heavily implying that she has a bun in the oven. Forever and Always ''Main article: Forever and Always '' The currently unfinished story can be read here. Forever and Always is the third sequel, and the fourth and final story. It's confirmed that Shenzi is indeed pregnant with Chuckie's baby. After announcing to their friends and families, he takes her to Disneyland for her 19th birthday, which she is very happy about. They find out that the baby is a girl, and come up with a name, deciding to keep it from their friends and families until the birth. When that time comes, they reveal that the name they decided on is Maya Melinda Finster. The small, developing family then move to New Jersey, where Shenzi looks to get a job with Chuckie being a stay-at-home dad, after they settle into their temporary apartment. Characters Rugrats/All Grown Up! *Chuckie Finster *Tommy Pickles *Dil Pickles *Phil DeVille *Lil DeVille *Kimi Finster *Angelica Pickles *Stu Pickles *Didi Pickles *Betty DeVille *Howard DeVille *Drew Pickles *Charlotte Pickles *Chas Finster *Kira Finster *Vice Principal Pangborn *Z *Ms. O'Keats *Wally Ramone *Nicole Boscarelli Disney *Friar Tuck *Goofy *Max Goof *Bobby Zimmeruski *Roxanne OCs *Shenzi Tuck *Frankie Tuck *Felicia Tuck *Matt Goof *Santana Goof Lost in Manhattan Exclusives *Peter Albany *Barry *Harvey *Ellie We Meet Again Exclusives *None High School Daze Exclusives *None Forever and Always Exclusives *Maya Finster *Morty Pangborn *Jack Johnson Trivia *The first story was inspired by Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, although it has some elements from the first movie. *Shenzi has a protagonist role in We Meet Again, High School Daze, and Forever and Always, while she has more of a deuteragonist role in Lost in Manhattan. *There are two oneshots, currently up on fanfiction.net, connected to the series. They are titled "Middle School Reunion", and "Happy Sweet... Second?" **A collection of oneshots titled "Lost in Love", which showcases contain events in between during the tetralogy events, is in progress. *Once Forever and Always is completed, a next generation story/series will be in progress, with "Middle School Reunion" serving as an unofficial pilot, similar to "Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing". Category:BxB articles Category:Fanfiction Category:Tetralogies